1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the evaluation of consumer electronics devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to automated perceptual quality assessments of touch screen devices.
2. Discussion
Conventional approaches to evaluating the effectiveness of touch screen devices may involve manually observing video captured of the device during manipulation in order to quantify parameters related to perceptual quality. Such an approach may provide sub-optimal and/or inaccurate assessment results.